Class
s are in the upper row. The classes from which the player can choose from are in the lower row. From right to left: a Gladiator, a Sniper and a Boxer was selected. The fourth character at the left is still unassigned.]] A class is an attribute of a character in Stick Ranger. It determines the starting weapon of a character, the weapons a character can equip as well as the stats that increase when SP is invested. Each class has its strengths and weaknesses. List of classes There are 8 classes overall. Their pros and cons are listed below (+ for pros, = for neutral, and - for cons). Pro + means that the class has a certain strength about this class. A neutral = fact means that the class can either be beneficial or detrimental according to the player, or depending on the situation the player is in. A con - indicates a weakness that the class has. Every class has pros and cons. Boxer *+ Fastest class in the game *+ Great DPS *+ Intense magical attacks *= Can't handle big mobs well (unless using the Sonic Punch/Knuckle, equipping an Explosion's Card, having extremely high DPS or very intense magical attacks Like having a Needle Knuckle 4 or a Spark Knuckle 4 with 80 MAG, 18 DEX and a Bullet's Card 4) *= Requires a good amount of MP (especially Charge Punch 5) *- Lowest range in the game (range fixed at 15), unless equipped with the Big Card *- Most flying enemies will kill them easily unless supported by a ranged character *- Most eels are hard to defeat because they will run away quickly (unless supported by a ranged character) Gladiator *+ Can handle mobs well *+ Twice the range of a Boxer with most swords *+ Flexible Min-Max AT range *= Jumps and gets closer to the enemy while attacking *- Most magical effects are not so intense compared with Boxers and Whippers *- Can't handle single enemies well compared to other melee characters *- Requires high MP to get good magical attacks Sniper *+ High Range *+ MP efficient *+ Powerful Poison attacks *= Reliable but low AT (can be improved with DEX and Red/Yellow Crystal) *- Enemies can dodge the slower attacks *- Attacks can be blocked by the terrain (unless using the Pierce's Card or Fire Shot) Magician *+ Can be both supportive or damaging *+ Intense magical effects *+ Does not require MP *+ Attacks usually come with many bullets *- High AGI (can be improved with DEX) *- Some attacks can be blocked by the terrain Priest *+ Can increase AT and Defense of all characters *+ Most staves' attack ignores terrain *+ Can handle mobs well for most staves *+ Long staves start with high range *+ Does not require MP *= Attacks mobs very close together with some staves results in one of them taking all the damage *- Most staves start with low range *- Low AT and weak magical effects *- High AGI which can only be lowered with Quick's Card *- Most staves can't handle single enemies well *- Lower LP multiplier in VS mode *- Cannot attack enemies directly above it properly Gunner *+ High AT at mid range *= Many AGI ranges for different guns *= Few magical weapons *- Burns money on most guns *- Most attacks can be blocked by terrain (unless equipped with a Pierce's Card) *- Cannot increase range (unless equipped with a Catapult's Card) *- Lower LP multiplier in VS mode Whipper *+ Intense magical effects *+ Can increase amount of projectiles of magical attacks without using a Bullet's Card *+ High range compared with other melee characters, which can be increased with the Big Card *+ Can attack flying enemies easily with certain weapons *+ Can attack mobs like a Gladiator *- Most whips have low Physical AT *- Whips require very high MP *- Most whips have low accuracy Angel *+ Fairly intense magical effects. *+ Has better range than average Gunner. *+ Rings fly around the target, hitting all enemies around it. *+ All rings penetrate through terrain and enemies. *+ Has more LP then the other ranged classes *= Can increase amount of rings with DEX, but there's a maximum amount of rings (5). *= Most rings act like fire (can linger around, pierces enemies), even though the elemental type might not necessarily be fire. *- Most rings do low physical damage, unless with a decent amount of STR. *- Weapons require an intense amount of MP. Many rings require more MP than whips, especially Charge Circle 4 with 400 MP (highest in the game so far). *- Rings must come back to the angel before being thrown again, making Quick's Card not very useful (unless having high DEX and/or a low range). Selecting classes for a team When starting a new game, the player's first task will be to assign a class to each of the four characters. Thereafter, the characters' classes may not be changed. Typical recommendations to new players for the class selection are: *Choose four different classes. *Or, at least one character should have a melee class (Boxer/Gladiator/Whipper), which is good against fast ground enemies, and at least one character should have a ranged class (Sniper/Magician/Priest/Gunner/Angel), which is good against slower, flying enemies. *The Priest is also recommended because of its supportive aura, but a 4 Priest team is not the best choice since it has low damage. *If the team is going to have two melee characters, it's suggested to have a Boxer and a Gladiator/Whipper. The Boxer can serve as a living shield while the Gladiator or the Whipper can safely deal with any mobs by attacking behind it. *It's not recommended to have more than 1 Gunner as it's easy to run out of money. Players should always keep the starting gun in case they run out of money. History When the game was first created, only four classes existed: Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper and Magician. The Priest was added in ver 2.2 (BETA), the Gunner was added in ver 3.4 (BETA), the Whipper was added in ver 6.3, and the Angel was added in ver 9.2. See also *Character *Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs External links * * Category:Stick Ranger classes